Dragon's Blood
by Willowwolf
Summary: A tale of old is revealed, and these kids will stop at nothing until they find out who and what the Dragon's Blood are. Or who this mysterious new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is that took the place of there old one. Post DH: Epilogue R
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Most would say that this kind of night was dark, and dreary, but it was a forest. And all forest's seemed dark and dreary at this time of night. The full moon shone brightly over the treetops, shimmering through the dark, dense leaves that seemed to reflect the light back toward the glowing orb in the sky, just making it twinkle even brighter. The night's sunlight that did filter their way through the great oaks, maples, and birches, along with a few pines scattered here and there, a swirling mist gladly meet the moonlight like a companion as it continued down to the forest floor. All was still and silent, for the moment.

A flash, staggered between trees trunks, some left, some right, The brush crackling loudly, a loud snap like a broken bone, could be heard every time the streak landed upon a dry, decaying branch. It wasn't going very fast, but the edges around the person's body couldn't not be defined in any way. It still kept weaving its way through the trunks, as if someone was on its tail, and it needed a fast escape. Although, nothing could be seem of this pursuer.

Finally, everything slowed down. The woman was finally walking, but still at a high pace; still skirting twigs, fallen logs and trees silently. Her white gown was fluttering in the breeze that she stirred up as she trotted along. After a few minutes, the woman stopped dead in her tracks. A quick breeze caught her long tangled golden brown locks; her vibrant violet-blue eyes scanned the horizon for intruders. Once she was sure there was nothing there, she scurried down a tunnel, barely seen with a naked eye. In the dark, underneath the intertwined roots of a tall, proud, young willow tree and a crooked, old elm she slipped between and disappeared out of thin air. The dark shadows and silence resumed once more again in the dark and dreary forest.

* * *

Now the violet-blue eyes shimmered as the firelight flickered from the chamber in front of her. A tall, pale faced figure stood before the woman, his long, gangly-looking fingers beckoned her forward, and outstretched for something. Timidly, the woman looked up, her bright orbs gleaming with unshed tears. "I'm s-sorry, m-my lord," she replied, stuttering a bit, "b-but I have f-failed to re-require w-what you asked m-me to s-seek." Her eyes sifted downward, and she started at her feet, before the reply she feared reached her ears.

The dark figure swooped down from the few steps that he was standing upon to glare with pure blood-red eyes into the soft ones that never meant any harm. "I know. We have been watching. I know you have failed, and I wouldn't have punished you. But you disobeyed the rules of _all_ your people have to follow." The figure replied, his voice surprisingly smooth and silky.

The woman didn't move from where she stood. Instead, she still continued her posture from before, her eyes still filling up with tears as she stared upon the stony ground at her toes. "I'm sorry, my lord." She replied once more in a monotone voice, obedient as ever.

The "lord" shifted his gaze to glance around the room, a pondering and thoughtful look on his dark featured face. "But seeing as you're mine alone to control, while the others have other masters, I will let you go this one time. Out of all this, you have learned your lesson, and when it's time I will have gained another servant out of all this. But that will take a few years I think. Now go, go rest and eat. You've had a long journey and I have work for you in the morning. Something simple, for you effort that you put on your last mission. Go." He gracefully turned his black cape billowy as he retreated into the darkness, and out of the chambers door.

The woman, now surprised at what her master had said, looked around the room in a hurry. Her hands now, automatically to her swollen stomach, now visible from the firelight as she stepped forward. She stood for a moment at another one of the chamber's doors, but then thought better of it. She really didn't want to be there if the master changed his mind about what he said. Swiftly, the woman jerked open the door handle of the old rickety door in front of her, and dashed inside. The chamber empty once more.


	2. Chapter One: Deals and Kisses

**Author's Note:** My beta is on vaction, so _please _don't comment to harshly on my mistakes. Everything will be updated once she gets back...I just got tired of waiting...lol

**Disclamer**: Unfortunetly, I'm not JK, so most f the characters are hers. Except the Creevey twins, my creation of madness.

**Chapter One: Deals and Kisses**

Albus bravely stepped onto the Hogwarts Express strolling to the closest window, confident now that he was sure he wasn't going to be sorted into Slytherin. He leaned out of the window with one of his cousins until the train rolled out of sight. A tug on his sleeve signaled the time to retreat back into reality. Rose Weasley, vibrant red hair and piercing blue eyes, stared curiously at him for a moment before retreating down the trains' corridor.

"Come on, Albus, your slowpoke," she called, before disappearing inside of a compartment.

Two twin girls' sat opposite of each other both with vivid red hair, like the Weasleys', and both tall for their age. The only thing that struck Albus and Rose odd was the fact that the colors of the twins' eyes were different colors. And both of them seemed to be in a very heated conversation at the moment. As soon as the door slid open, they had immediately paused their argument, and drew their attention to the strangers. The green-eyed twin sighed and turned towards the window to stare at the changing scenery, while the blue-eyed girl smiled gently as they entered.

Albus, with his black hair and vibrant green eyes, was the first one to talk, "Um, do you mind if we sit with you guys," He said with a gently, tugging at his school trunk a bit nervously.

The smiling blue-eyed girl was the first to reply, "Sure, we don't mind," and she quickly turned her attention to her sister, hiding her face from view.

"As long as one of you kisses the next person who walks though our door," the other twin swiftly replied, the evil grins now clearly apparent on both of their faces.

Albus let out a loud laugh, "Really?"

They nodded.

"I guess that's a deal then." He replied as he heaved his trunk and cage into the compartment and lugged it upon the racks. He did the same with Rose's as well because hers was a bit heavy for her to lift on her own because of all the fantasy books she had crammed inside.

Rose on the other hand was a little hesitant about entering into the doorway, but she eventually made up her mind, and confidently took a seat next to Albus. "Well, it might as well be proper if we started with introductions," Rose stated a bit snobbishly at first, "So, I guess I'll go first."

"My name is Rose Weasley," she started out, and then a quick smile flashed upon her face as she teasingly said, "and this strange kid with glasses here is Albus Potter."

The blue-eyed twin smiled, and simply replied, "Well, we're Joy…."

"…and Hope Creevey." The other twin immediately finished.

It didn't take long for a new topic of conversation to start up once again, after the few moments of awkwardness in introductions. It first started off on the opinions of which house they thought they would all end up in, to what they love to start learning about once classes would actually start. Then their conversations all transformed in full force banter on Quidditch, and in there opinion there was no better sport in the world. All of them, talked happily about everything from their favorite players, to teams, and even which positions they wanted to have when they were old enough to be allowed on their House Quidditch team. Their conversation seemed to go on for hours

Suddenly, the door slid open, and a gasp was admitted from Rose, as she remembered the deal had made before sitting down.. She quickly placed her head in her hands with a quick, whispered, "No!"

Another young boy walked in, he was tall and skinny. He had the silvery-blond hair, and the blue-grey eyes that instantly made him recognizable as a Scorpius Malfoy, the boy who their parents had pointed out on the train station. A bit timidly, as his eyes scanned around the compartment to see who was there, he asked, "Do you…do you mind if I sit with you guys, I really…well…there isn't really anywhere else to sit." He looked down at the floor, there a bit of shyness in his stance, but there was a hint of shame in his eyes as well.

"Oh, of course you can," Hope and Joy chorused together. Both of them were as smiling as bright as possible, like that today was the best day in the whole entire world

"But," started Joy, as she turned to lock her eyes right onto Albus's. "You, mister, have your little deal to uphold."

"Go on, give him a big smooch." The other cackled with a suggestive very wink.

Scorpius stood there horrified at what he had heard, while Albus wildly looked up back at the twins for an explanation, "But…What?" he sputtered.

Joy crossed both her arms across her chest, and raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so you really didn't believe us, did you now? Well, then, you might as well go find another compartment, 'cause we don't waste our time with chickens."

Meanwhile, Hope, in the background, is making really loud chicken sounds.

Slowly, Albus stands up, so he's facing Scorpius, and gulps. He really doesn't want to do this; it was really sick and twisted. But he had to, but he didn't have time to move to another compartment, nor did he want to. Scorpius is slowly backing out of the door as he sees all of what Albus is doing. Albus closed his eyes…

In a matter of seconds he was dragged out of the way, and pushed into the seats again. When he opened his eyes again, he saw his cousin standing right were he was moments before. She had an angry glint in her eyes, and only Albus knew that her fiery temper was about to get the better of her. "Oh, this is just pointless," she screeched.

Scorpius slowly brought himself back into the compartment again, but he knew it was a bad move.

A few seconds later, Rose pulled Scorpius closer to her, and kissed him right on the lips. The twins were taken aback temporarily.

"Whoa, when we said kiss, we just thought you just kiss them on the check…"

"…or hand…"

"…or something similar to that effect."

"Think you could do that for another few seconds longer?"

Before the twins were able to say anything else, the door slid open to reveal another Weasley cousin, Roxanne. She is the daughter of their Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. Although, unlike her father and her brother, she is nothing like thing, in fact, she is the complete opposite of them.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared dangerously at Rose when she entered. "YOU!" she squealed. "How could you betray your family like this? HE'S A MALFOY!" Her eyes now shimmering with fake tears gliding down her cheeks.

Rose looked completely dumbfounded.

Then in a flash, Roxanne turned on her heel and marched out of sight, slamming the door hard behind them. Rose then looked up at Scorpius, and with a sheepish grin, "Sorry. You can sit down now, if you'd like. If you wanna go, I won't take offense."

But Scorpius didn't go, although it was a little awkward at first, their conversations were up to full speed ahead once more.

It was a few hours later when the group and train arrived at the station in Hogsmeade. All of them had went through the process of changing into there new robes before exiting the train. Albus was the first one to step off, and immediately took the lead.

A familiar call was heard in the distance. "First years, over here!"

As they walked forwards, they saw a great shadow of a man. He was tall and broad. He also had small, black, kind eyes, and a long straggly beard and hair. He smiled broadly as he saw Albus and Rose as they approached, while the rest of the group pushed through the crowd to catch up with them.

"Hagrid!" Albus called out.

"Albus Potter," Hagrid smiled, "you look jus' like yer father. Hopefully, you don' have his knack for attracting trouble like him, and you brother, s'matter o' fact."

Hagrid's eyes darted around as the twins and Scorpius slid in behind Rose.

Rose nudged Albus to point out this fact. And quickly he spoke up again, "Oh, and these are mine and Rose's new friends that we made on the train today. Those two are Hope and Joy Creevey," He pointed out the two red heads. "and this is Scorpius Malfoy." He then indicated towards Scorpius who was hovering near the back.

Hagrid greeted the twins with a nod, but he was staring in shock saw he heard Malfoy's name called out. He shook his head and started muttering under his breath. Indistinctly they heard him say, "…well, all I have to say, there hasn't been this much trouble since the Weasley twins left, actually since Peeves left."

"Well, come on you lot," Hagrid said now walking down a hill, waving a big hand for them to follow. And once more he called out, "All right, first years, over here! Follow me!"


End file.
